Crazed Loves
by SeriouslyKat
Summary: It's Kats first day at the academy, here she meets her weapon partner Shou, and the now legends; Maka, Kid, and Black Star. Find out how Kat takes her first day xx


**Crazed Loves**

_***Note* - I dont own any charecter but Kat Miriyu & Shou Grey. The Rest go to the creators of Soul Eater. 3 Thats all now to the storyline :D**_

"Hi, Im Kat Miriyu. Im 16 and a weapons miester, I dont have a weapon yet but I hope to find one here. Before I was acceptedto the DWMA I roamed the streets watching the students of this academy. I thought i should join and meet them and possibly find a weapon suitable to my souls wavelength. So heres my story, enjoy"

The amount of steps were uncountable. I lost count at 10 i mean there must be over 100 steps to the grounds. I looked up to glance at the academy, not one flaw within its structure. I've always wondered how Lord Death kept it in such great condition after the known fights that go on. After 5 minutes of staring at the academy i looked to the steps and made my way. Each step seemed like a new door opening in my mind, i new choice. Just by this i new my life couldnt get any better. From watching meisters and their weapons, to becoming one. Halfway up the steps i had to stop, i must hhave climbed about 50 steps? The glaring sun was hot enough to cook eggs on a shadowed stone, it made everything 100x harder. I sat down on one of the steps and watched over the town. It's amazing about how high the academy really is once your halfway up. I closed my eyes for a second but opened them as i felt the cool breeze on my face. This gave me the extra little effort i needed to get to the top and onto the grounds. I helped myself up turned and took my first step. Walking would take to long, so i decided to run up them tripping a few times but never fell.

"5 more steps" I puffed. The academy became bigger and much more glamourous. I had never seen anything like it. Just amazing. Instead of looking up i looked straight to the door and saw a girl, light brown hair, long black jacket, and a short red skirt. Id seen her before with a weapon but i never saw it in human form only weapon. She smiled and started to walk towards me.

"Hi, Im Maka. I would introduce you to Soul, but hes off being 'cool'... But im here to show you around, so dont be scared i dont bite" Saying she wouldnt bite made me think that she ate people, but that was just me being silly, but Soul? A strange name for a weapon. But i followed Maka in, my first friend. A friend after being their for 5 seconds. Every corridor seemed the same, with exact symetry. But Maka stopped at a door, we had been in and out of rooms for about an hour now. But this was no ordinary dor, it was more of a mirror.

"42 42 564 when you need to knock on deaths door" I heard maka say, i didnt know what it meant at first but when the mirror or door moved to become a door i figured it was a code. The door moved slowly to uncover a long bright hallway, filled with crosses and names of previous kishins. I knew about these from books, the souls of the kishens are kept in the room of Lord Death himself. By now i had figured what would happen, i would be paired with a compatible weapon, maybe even a chance to meet the legends. Black Star, and Death the Kid. I had already met Maka. I felt honered as it was just by being accepted into the academy.

"KAT MIRIYU, HELLOO!" A tall black figure shouted, but not an evil shout but a joyfull playful shout, heartwarming but also suprising. I looked round to fin all the legends. Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka. But i noticed a bit further to the left of them was a tall blonde haired boy, i could that he didnt have a partner, was he a weapon? Or was he a meister? Before i could speak Lord Death brought the blonde haired boy forward.

"This is Shou Grey, a weapon here at the academy. It seems that your soul is the only one that matches his. So here. This shall be your weapon. He is a Sythe, just like Soul here." A sythe? I was hoping for a sword but this is better. Shou looked at me with bright blue eyes, i had never seen eyes so clear, i was instantly linked with him. We would be more than just friends.

"Well, Kat, Shou. I have a starter mission for you. But that can be left untill tomorrow, now you should get some rest or at least get to know your partner." That was the best news that i had heard all day, i needed rest. But i know i have to share a room with shou after all its the least i can do.

Anyway this is all for one day, one day passed and already alot has happened. This is just the begining. This life just gets better and better. Find out what happens in the next chapter. xx


End file.
